Innocence
by TheNaughtyBits
Summary: LuciusSnape. SLASH  Lucius corners Snape in the potions store. Ages are whatever you make of them. Please review. READ THE WARNINGS  PART TWO UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Innocence.

Author: TheNaughtyBits

Pairing: Severus Snape/Lucius Malfoy

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: Um, dubcon, possibly underage, slight angst, light bondage.

Disclaimer: I do not own!

Authors Notes: I didn't enjoy writing this. I don't like it. Ages are whatever you want them to be. There may be another part to this though; depending on how creative my nasty side is feeling.

Severus Snape was a willing student, and one that Lucius Malfoy liked watching. He liked watching how the boy's long black hair fell over his face as he sat in the library and did his homework, or the way his depthless eyes raged with fire before he spat another curse at somebody in his way, regardless of ages. He liked the storm of emotion that fought to escape the boy as he moved, and the way that his movements made his robes, bought loose with room to grow, billow and flap like the opening wings of a bat. But the part of Severus Snape that Lucius Malfoy was definitely his innocence.

Malfoy had watched the smaller boy since his arrival at the school and perched nervously on that little stool under that great black hat. Ever since he had been besotted. Severus Snape wasn't like the other students; his harsh, world-worn features and his thick impenetrable shell all kept others at bay and the boy seemed to revel in it. But that wasn't the best part. Within the dark walls of his fortress and passed the aura of hate, deep with in him there was a light. A pure white candle that glowed in a steady, silver light that nothing or no one seemed about to extinguish. The silver eyes narrowed, and a smile flickered over the handsome face. Nothing or no one but him.

Today was the day Lucius Malfoy had selected. He woke up feeling good, received a letter and chocolate from his doting mother, accepted a Transfiguration grade he in no way deserved with a cocky smile and had his favourite lunch. Today he was going to make his day perfect and claim his prize.

He encountered the object of his affection on the stairs on the way back from the Great Hall. The smaller Slytherin couldn't see him though - he never did. Malfoy was rich, and being so could easily afford the luxury of a personal invisibility cloak when he follower the darker boy. A smile slid across Lucius Malfoy's face. Yes, tonight really was the perfect night... The blonde haired boy followed Snape down to the dungeons, and finally had him cornered in the Potions Cupboard.

Graciously he removed the cloak and shut the door with a snap, casting a few quick spells is wand behind his back.

"Hello, Severus." He greeted quietly. Snape spun around, a guilty look upon his face, quickly removing his hand from the shelf. The only light came from a single torch, bracketed to the wall.

"Hello, Head boy. Can I help you?" The black haired boy's eyebrows knitted together, curious and thoroughly distrusting.

"Please, please, Severus. You know my name, please use it." Lucius stepped up to the boy, and watched with pleasure as the younger boy's black eyes widened, his wand tightly clutched and warily raised. Lucius smirked. This was going to be so much fun.

"Expelliarmus!" The spell was barely more than a whisper, but Severus' wand was ripped from his fingers with such force there was a gasp of pain. Lucius' smile widened. He loved to see the boy so afraid, that thin sheen of sweat lighting his pale brow.

The blonde Slytherin took another step forward, deftly catching Snape's wrists as they flew forward in an attempt of defence. There was a laugh, deep and throaty and Lucius pushed his obsession's wrists above his head. Snape's feet only just brushed the floor.

"Put me down, you bastard!" The scream tore from the younger boy's throat, and he writhed, attempting to land a kick anywhere on the Head boy's lean, muscular frame. Lucius licked his lips.

"Please, scream all you want. It only makes me want you more." His voice was husky and full of lust, and his pressed his half hard cock into the boy's thigh to prove his point. Severus shuddered, but the writhing stilled and the screaming stopped. Lucius smiled again, and leant forward and his Severus' lips. They didn't open.

Lucius chuckled darkly and muttered something before letting go of the black-haired-boy's wrist. Severus squirmed but stayed stuck, his hands tied. Lucius let his hands wander over the boy, stroking his sides and chest before suddenly letting go and grabbing his cock.

"Oh, Sev…" He whispered. "You're enjoying this..." There was a dark laugh and gasps of a frantic denial. He opened the boy's robes and unfastened his trousers, slipped them down off the pale form. The other boy's cock was rapidly hardening, and Lucius ran a light, teasing finger over its head.

"I'm so happy you're enjoying this..." Lucius whispered and leant in for another kiss. This time the mouths moved together sweetly, and Lucius allowed his tongue to plunder the riches of the other boy's mouth. Severus moaned into him, and Lucius smiled. He would make sure the boy really enjoyed this.

Dropping gracefully to his knees, Malfoy licked Severus' head. It didn't really matter that he'd hadn't performed this task on anyone in four years, and even then his head had been forced down and fucked. Severus was so inexperienced that even the wind would feel good. He stroked his tongue up the sides of the hardened flesh before thoughtfully drawing back and blowing softly on it. Severus groaned and backed his hips, searching for the fiery heat of Malfoy's mouth, which after a moment's teasing, licking slowly up his soft thighs, he was given. Lucius felt the dark Slytherin's climax coming closer and drew back, wiping his mouth and standing up, his hand lightly touching the side of the free prick. His own was straining within his trousers.

"Tell me what you want, Severus." He murmured onto the boy's ear. Snape shuddered as the warm breath caressed his neck. "Tell me how you want it..."

"I want you..." The breathing was ragged and horse and the boy tried to move closer to the blonde.

"To do what...?" Lucius started stroking the boy again, but this time very, very slowly so lightly the touch almost wasn't there. Down to the dark pubic hair starting to curl around the base and up its length, a thumb then going over the head and back, before the hand slowly started easing back down to the base.

"I...I don't know...just please... please..." Lucius smiled, snakelike once more.

"You want me to fuck you. You want me to slide my big fat cock in and out of that tiny little arse of yours..." He whispered, flashing a swift tongue across the nape of the bound boy's neck. Severus moaned and nodded feverishly.

"Please..."

Lucius smiled and tapped his wand at the bindings of Snape's wrists. Severus sunk to his knees looking up at Malfoy with undiluted lust. Malfoy handed him a small bottle of oil from the shelf with a smile and started to slowly unbutton your robes.

"You'll need to prepare yourself." He commented with a smirk. "Strip naked and do everything I say." The dark haired boy nodded and divested himself of his open shirt, watching the Slytherin Prince with an open, panting mouth and greedy, hungry eyes.

Lucius summoned a large dark green armchair with a wave of his wand and settled back in it, his prick standing proudly from his lap. He gave it a long slow tug and looked back at the dark haired boy sitting expectantly on the floor. Malfoy smiled.

"Rub that oil on two of you fingers, Snape and then oil up your ass." Severus did as he was bid and stood on his hands and knees, his shoulders down, facing the wall and giving Lucius a perfect view of a long pale finger slowly breaching his entrance. At Lucius' command he added another and moaned aloud, reaching for his cock. Lucius stood swiftly and smacked him loudly, leaving a red handprint blossoming against his ass.

"Leave that cock alone, boy, you can only come on my command." Snape shuddered and groaned again, starting to beg. Lucius smiled and sat back in his chair. "Come here, boy." There was no way the preparation was enough, but it would do. The boy seemed to be enjoying a bit of pain.

"Come here and sit in my lap... no, no, face me. I want to watch your eyes as I fill your ass." Snape straddled Lucius; their cocks briefly rubbing, the friction making them both moan and grind in got each other. Lucius guided Snape's hand to his cock and helped him coat it. Snape paled when he felt to size of it. It was much bigger than his.

"Sit on it, Snape. Slide it right into that tight little arse as far as it go." Snape shuddered and, a knee either side of Lucius' lap and his hands on the other boys shoulders, he slowly pushed himself down over it, wincing and gasping at the painful invasion. Lucius smirked at the expression on his face, so lovely, awkward and pained.

"All of it. Get it right in..."

"That is in! It has to be! I can't-" Severus gapped his eyes growing wide and fearful, tears starting to form in the shaded corners. Lucius took him firmly by the hips, and even as the boy scream pushed him all the way down over the remained of his cock. Severus squirmed trying to get away, large tears splashing down his cheeks. Lucius waited for a moment and then started to move within the boy, picking him up and thrusting deeply. Gradually, pleasure began to overcome pain for the boy and his hardness returned. When Lucius angled to find that sweet spot inside, Snape moaned aloud, suddenly grinding back like a whore, seeking all the pleasure he could get, and the two lovers moved together.

"Oh, you filthy bitch. You like that don't you, hm? Tell me how you like it, bitch."

"Lucius...fuck me..." Severus moaned, the profanity sounding odd against his lips. "Please, fill me...let me come..."

Lucius groaned as Severus' body tightened around him, but held the boy's cock at its base whilst he came. He moaned happily and picked up the boy, throwing him off his lap.

Severus moaned his eyes growing wide. "Malfoy?"

Lucius grinned viciously and kicked the boy in his ribs, picking up his wand and forcing an inch into the boy, casting a quick and secret spell. He picked up his robes, and started putting them on.

"Oh, look. Your virgin blood." A cruel smile played across Lucius Malfoy's lips, and he raised his finger to the black haired boys bruised lips, wiping the blood off his cock and forcing it into the wet cavern. Severus squirmed. He didn't want to taste, he didn't want to know. There was no way this had happened to him. Not now. Not in Hogwarts with so many people and teachers around. This was supposed to be his haven. His dream. It was turning into his hell.

Severus Snape didn't know what to do. He floundered for a moment, pain disabling him, surrounded by shadows and the bitter ghosts of the blonde's bloody crime. He couldn't think what to do, and in an instinct nurtured through childhood, he did all he could and curled into a ball and cried. Somewhere in his castle, he blew the candle out.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Innocence.

Author: TheNaughtyBits

Pairing: Severus Snape/Lucius Malfoy

Rating:

Warnings: Um, dubcon, possibly underage,

Disclaimer: **Harry Potter's my bitch, not my property!**

Authors Notes: I shouldn't be enjoying this…I really shouldn't. My nasty side is taking over. **Thank you** to all reviewers, especially Doreiku, BlackPhoenix777 and Zoomi, whose reviews made me want to give the two-shot a chance. Feedback is greatly welcomed. Also, sorry this is rather short. I've started on my A-levels so time is limited.

Severus Snape stood outside the door to the older boy's chambers. He didn't know why he was there. It made no sense. And one thing Severus Snape didn't like were things that didn't make sense, especially when they involved him.

The Head Boy had done things to him, …he'd enjoyed it…Lucius had hurt him, but…but he'd kind of enjoyed that as well. He reddened, the thought had disgusted him at first. It felt good to have someone on top of him, close to him that intimately, closer than even his family came. He shuddered at the memory of a hand sliding slowly up and down his length and that demanding, commanding voice. It was time he stopped pretending. He knew why he was there.

Even since his encounter with the blonde little over two weeks ago, the memory had driven him crazy. At first he'd been disgusted with himself, with Lucius, with everything, but then the more the dreams came, the more he thought and remembered, the more he realised how much he had enjoyed it.

Since that day he had been filled with a ferocious want to do something, to feel that feeling again, to reach that completeness he was sure was there. Problem was he was completely clueless. Innocent. Sometimes, in the dormitory at night, he heard the other boys quietly gasping and moaning into their pillows, but behind the emerald hangings of his bed, he couldn't imagine what they were doing.

Also, since that day, he'd begun to notice things. Feel things. A single pair of eyes was always upon him as he moved through the aged corridors of the castle. Possessive, silver eyes that formed angry, catlike slits when someone dared to approach, or bump into him in crowds him. They were the eyes he dreamed of. They noticed everything, and forgot nothing. Luckily, the members of his year had as little to do with him as possible, but when they did, punishment was swift. Once, James Potter had tripped him in the corridor, and set the lines of students laughing. A week later, James Potter had been rushed to the Hospital Wing. Nobody was quite sure what was wrong.

The black haired boy swallowed, and raised his hand to knock at the door. Part of him was hoping the Malfoy heir was out. He often spent time with his friends at this time. Maybe that's why Severus picked it. He was only glad that the Head Boy had his own quarters.

The knock sounded too loud in the silence, and the door didn't open immediately. Severus stayed frozen to the spot for a second for a second; an irrational claw of panic took a swipe his stomach and boy turned to scurry away. A hand came down and clamped down on his shoulder, heavy, delicate and demanding. Severus looked up, relieved and nervous and the blonde smiled. Severus shivered. That was the smile of a predator.

The blonde was beautiful. Long silky hair, powerful, melodic voice, trim waist and a graceful, delicate stance that spoke of centuries of good breeding. He was perfect.

"Hello, Severus."

The younger boy blushed red. Those silver eyes were captivating. He swallowed, as the hand on his back ushered him in.

The room was decorated lavishly in much the way Severus would have expected. The room was spacious, with light seeping in from three false windows. One wall, behind the head of the bed was bare, stripped to the roughly hewn stones of the castle wall and decorated with a few swirling gothic candleholders, whilst wall facing it was patriotic Slytherin green, and the other walls were a simple white. Beneath one of the windows, there was a large mahogany desk littered with parchment, books and quills, and a chair, obviously one the Malfoy heir had just been using The deep emerald green covers on the four-poster looked like velvet or silk, and the dark mahogany bed had snakes carved into the headboard, backs occasionally embellished with silver. There was a wardrobe and desk, and bedside table that all carried a similar motif in the same dark wood.

Lucius was watching Severus' eyes dart about the room, trying to take it all in with a look of pride in his eyes.

"Would you like a drink?" He asked pleasantly. "Please, sit." He indicated to the bed. Severus blushed, hearing the command and perched on the very edge of it, looking awkward. Lucius walked over to him carrying to sparkling glasses of a liquid that looked a lot like red wine.

"Here, sip." He handed the younger boy a glass, and watched him take a nervous gulp and tsked lightly. Severus shuddered with a strange mix of nerves, excitement and fear. The noise almost sounded like a hiss.

"You should learn to sip." Lucius whispered to the boy. "Delicacy is often appreciated in higher circles…" Severus found himself blushing. A soft finger brushed against his cheek and the glass was guided from his hands. "Here, taste…" The blonde took the glass and held it to the younger boys lips.

Obediently, Severus took a sip, his eyes never leaving the Head Boy's face. The blonde smiled slightly and Severus felt his glass returned. There was a short pause.

"You should learn to appreciate fine things." The older boy murmured, before moving away to gaze out the window. "Why are you here?" His voice had turned suddenly cold.

Severus blushed. Lucius shot him a sharp look, before sitting at the desk and picking up a fine eagle feather quill.

"I…I…" Severus floundered in the silence. He looked at his feet. "I wanted to see you." He finally whispered. Lucius took a small sip of his drink, but otherwise didn't react. The black haired boy got to his feet and took a few nervous steps towards the desk. "I couldn't stop thinking about…about then."

Lucius looked up. "I don't know what you mean."

The black haired boy felt a lump of anger grow in his throat. Why couldn't the Head boy make it easy? His steps were more confident not, and he snatched the quill away from the blonde, demanding his attention.

Lucius glared at him for a second and stood up.

"Do you remember now?" Severus asked defiantly, taking an automatic step backwards for every one Lucius took forwards. The look in those silver eyes and the menace of his step thrilled the smaller boy in a way he never thought possible. His back hit the wall.

"Lucius…"

The blonde took a final step forwards. His eyes were narrowed, silver, cold and harsh.

Their bodies brushed.

Severus whimpered at the contact, detesting the noise but unable to stop it. His body pushed forward hungry for more. Lucius smiled. A weight pressed forward onto the younger, black-haired boy pressing him into the wall. Severus moaned and shifted slightly. The weight increased sop very slightly. The quill snapped. Emerald green ink ran down his fingers. Malfoy's face remained impassive.

"Tell me what you want, Severus…"

"I want you." The pale boy whispered, almost fearfully.

"To do, to be, what..?"

He moved away again, and Snape's black eyes opened. He hadn't realised he'd let them shut. Lucius now leant against his desk, his arms folded, his long hair spilling down his back. He picked up another quill, gently teasing the black feathers.

"I…I don't know…" Severus whispered, looking at his feet. In truth, he hadn't thought about what he wanted. He just wanted Lucius. A relationship sounded nice, but it couldn't rally work, could it? "I just want you…"

Lucius smiled and reached in to the top draw of his desk.

"If you're to be anything to me, I want one thing…" Severus nodded and crossed the room to join him. Lucius opened his hand and the black haired by gasped.

"Obedience." Lucius was holding what looked to be a collar, a simple black band, with silver snakes.

"It's spelled. When you wear it, nobody else will can see it, and nothing or no one can hurt you. Nothing or no one, except me." Severus shuddered, and started to unbutton the top of his robes, loosening his collar and slowly revealing his neck. Silver eyes followed his action, watching the boy fasten the silver buckle. There was a smile.

"Mine…" He whispered hooking a single finger through the collar and pulling the boy forward to meet his lips.


End file.
